Amistad especial
by Princess Emi Kitty
Summary: Shein y Azul son los mejores amigos, pero ambos estan enamorados... el problema? les asusta perder su amistad Pasen y lean n.n


Era una de esas mañanas semilluviosas, hacia algo de frio y el autobús ya había pasado.

Azul no pudo alcanzar el autobús por 10 segundos y parecía que se iría caminando a la escuela.

La chica castaña miro hacia el suelo un poco desilusionada y resignada a mojarse camino a su escuela.

Azul: (Suspira) Bueno, tendré que caminar... ¡AH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Solo llegue atrasada 10 segundos! ¡Llegare echa una sopa!

La pobre de Azul no quería llegar mojada ni tarde a clases, pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

Azul: Algo me dice que me espera un catarro...

Cuando de repente escucha unos pasos a lo lejos. La chica se preguntaba ¿quién sería el valiente o tonto que caminaba tan temprano bajo la lluvia?

Azul: ¬¬ _**Órale... ¿Quién es el "inteligente"?**_

Cuando de repente ve una figura que le parecía muy familiar.

Azul: _**Emmm... Debe ser Sheiny... ¿Pero que hará debajo de la lluvia?** _o.o

Shein: Hola ^^

Azul: Sheiny, ¡hola! ¿No alcanzaste el autobús? Yo pensé que siempre eras puntual.

Shein: Y lo soy.

Azul: ¿Que te paso? ¿Se te enredaron las sabanas? Jejejeje n.n

Shein: No, había una pequeña amiga mía que se levanto tarde.

Azul: Ummm… Bueno…

Shein: No voy a mentirte Azul…

El chico se quedo viendo al suelo y sin saber que decir levanto la mirada y…

Shein: ¿Sabes?

Azul: ¿Si?

Shein: algo me dijo que no alcanzarías el autobús… Lo que intento decir es… No iba a permitir que… (Quitándose la chaqueta)… Te mojaras camino a clase (Se la pone en los hombros)

Azul: Um… 6/6 Gracias, pero... ¿Y tú qué? ¿No la necesitas? (Intenta quitarse la chaqueta y se la da) No te preocupes ^^, úsala tu, yo me encuentro bien…

El joven quería mucho a su amiga, eran amigos desde que ellos tenían memorias. Eran inseparables, hacían todo junto, eran confidentes y no iba a dejar que su amiga se fuera así nada más.

Shein: Anda Azul…

Azul: (Le pone la chaqueta en la cabeza)

Shein: No seas así… No tendría corazón de que te mojaras… Sabes que te quiero, no permitiré que mi amiga se haga sopa tratando de ir a la escuela… (Se la vuelve a poner y le pone el gorro también)

Azul se sonroja más que un tomate, se sentía protegida pero también pensaba en su mejor amigo y tampoco quería que se mojara.

Azul: Pero... Este... Yo tampoco voy a dejar que te mojes... 6/6

Shein: (Le pone un dedo sobre la boca de Azul) Shhhhhhhh… No hay pero que valga…

Azul: Shein... Gracias... n/n

El chico ve que comienza a llover más fuerte, así que la abraza.

Shein: Se nos hace tarde, Azul.

Azul: Sii, jejeje… ¡Mejor nos vamos!

Shein la rodea con sus brazos para protegerla del frio. Y a Azul le corrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y se sonrojo tanto que hubiera sangrado de las narices.

Shein: ¿Sabes, Azul?

Azul: Dime…

Shein: Yo… No te vayas a enojar, pero me alegra que hayas perdido el autobús.

Azul: ¿Uh?

Shein: n/n

Azul: ¿Y por qué? 6/6

Shein: Porque así, podemos caminar como amigos.

Azul: Sipi n/n (Pensando) **_Como amigos..._** u.u

Shein: (Pensando) _**¿Como amigos? Que idiota…**_

Azul se sintió algo triste saber que Shein solo la consideraba solo su amiga, su corazón se estrujo un poco. Miraba a Shein de reojo y se sonrojaba, pero cuando este volteaba rápidamente miraba al suelo. Shein por el otro lado, quería mucho a Azul, la había protegido siempre, pero sentía algo por ella. El sabía muy bien que se había enamorado de su amiga, pero nunca le decía por temor a perder a su mejor amiga. Azul tenía muchos amigos, pero no quería perder a Shein por nada. En su corazón sentía amor por Shein, pero por temor a arruinar esa hermosa amistad, prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos, de esa manera ambos se torturaban todos los días y nadie daba el paso respectivo.

Azul: Oye, Shein...

Shein: Dime…

Azul: Este... ¿Vamos a ser mejores amigos por siempre? ¿Sin importar nada?

Shein: Claro… Ya sabes que si… Por siempre…

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela. Llegaron 5 minutos tarde. Azul solo estaba mojada de la falda, pero no era mucho. Mientras que Shein… Bueno para no hacer larga la historia, parecía paleta derretida. Azul se sintió algo mal por ver así a Shein

Azul: Shein, tengo una toalla en mi casillero… La traeré para ti… (La saca de su casillero y le seca el cabello a Shein)

Shein: Azul… No tienes porque hacer eso… 6/6

Azul: Quiero hacerlo… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de prestarme tu chaqueta.

Shein: 9/9 bueno si tu lo dices…

Azul: Además si te quedas así te vas a enfermar… Y yo no quiero eso… No me lo voy a perdonar si te enfermas…

Shein: Pero… ¿Por qué? O.O

Azul: Si no hubiera perdido el autobús de seguro estarías sequito. Además, te quiero mucho y te quiero cuidar…

Shein: o.o ¿Tanto así me quieres?

Azul: Claro que si... ¿No lo dudas, o si?

Shein: No, no lo dudo… (Pensando) _Es más, quisiera que me amaras…_

Azul_: _Bueno... termine con el cabello, pero...Quedaste como un plumero,jejejejeje.

Shein: ¬¬ Ya vas… _Me encanta que me moleste…_ ^^

Azul: (Le arregla un poco el pelo con las manos)

Azul sabía que Shein era mayor que ella pero le gustaba tratarlo como su hermanito menor.

Shein: ¬¬ ¿Y ahora porque haces eso?

Azul: Bueno… No voy a dejar que entres despeinado al salón.

Shein: De acuerdo… 6/6

Shein era tres años mayor que Azul, pero aun así ella se comportaba según el, como su madre.

Azul: Bueno, Shein, me voy a mi salón… ¡Te veré luego! (Le da un pequeño besito en la mejilla)

Shein: o/o (Le toma la mano y no la deja ir)

Azul: Shein, ¿qué sucede? o/o

Shein: Es solo que...

Azul: ¿Si?

El pobre de Shein no podía dejar ir a Azul, sentía que las horas eran eternas, que no faltaba poco para volverla a ver, si de él dependiera, estaría por siempre junto a ella.

Shein: No me olvidaras, ¿verdad?

Azul: Claro que no, bobito… Son solo un par de horitas ^/^

Shein: Digo, yo pensare en ti…

Azul: Y yo también...

Shein: Pero, yo pensare mas en ti…

A Shein le emocionaba la idea de que Azul pensara en el.

Azul: Esta bien, está bien, esta vez te dejare ganar… Pero ahora estamos llegando tarde… Así que me voy… (Se aleja)

Shein: Espera…

Azul: ¿Hum? (Voltea)

Shein: (Se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en el ojo derecho) Búscame en el recreo, ahí donde tu sabes.

Azul: Si… Jejejeje (Pensando) **_¡Uh! ¡No puedo creer que me haya besado! ¡Es maravilloso!_** n/n

Shein: hasta pronto (soltándola lentamente y piensa) **_Amor mío…_**

Azul: (Pensando) **Cielos_, no sé cuanto podre soportar de guardarme estos sentimientos…_**

Las horas pasaban como siglos. Shein salió corriendo de clase hacia el lugar convenido. Era un pequeño terreno que estaba cercado por el muro de la escuela y 6 árboles. No era tan grande, pero cabían los dos sentaditos, el uno junto al otro y nadie más iba a ese lugar. Era su lugar secreto y Shein espero. Azul se había atrasado un poco por terminar todos los deberes, y Shein comenzaba a perder la cabeza, no soportaba pasar mucho tiempo sin la chica de su corazón

Azul: ¡Shein! Perdona que me haya atrasado... estaba terminando los deberes...

Shein: Descuida, no te has tardado mucho (Pensando)_** ¿Podrás creer que te he esperado por 40 años? Vaya como me haces desesperar, pequeña.**_

_**Ya pequeñines :3  
**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy ;)**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **_

_**Atte: Princess Emii Kitty **_


End file.
